SALIGIA
by monochromed
Summary: [KuroganexTomoyo] Superbia, Avaritia, Luxuria, Invidia, Gula, Ira and Acedia. Even at the risk of damnation, the fruits of temptations have always been sweeter.
1. Superbia

**A/N: **This is a series of one-shots based on the 7 deadly sins which I have been working on for the last two days, first one being Pride. So expect more in the coming two weeks. More of it can be found on my writing journal in LJ.

**Disclaimer: **TRC and all of its characters belong to CLAMP. The titles of each chapter are the latin version of each sin. Also, the interpretation of each sin is mine so I apologize if it might not make sense. I usually clear it up in my writing journal.

**Superbia**

**Pride **(n.) _Perhaps considered as the original and most serious of the deadly sins, it is a desire to be more important, failing to give compliment to others who might deserve them._

The caramel-skinned ninja cleared her throat softly, her dark eyes flickering anxiously over the two parties involved. Never had she seen such fiery emotions swirling in the lavender orbs of the Princess. Her slender hands clenching into fists on her side, her slim dark brows furrowing over her narrowed eyes, her small body shaking in suppressed anger, a seemingly dark aura surrounding her… It was a sight to see, an incensed Tomoyo. Such a rare occasion that it frightened at the consequences. She then turned to the sole source of the Princess's anger. The news of an unwarranted death of yet another person, assassin he might be, was already enough; an apathetic Kurogane, once more stained and smelled of blood, simply added more fuel to the raging fire.

"I do not want to repeat myself for the millionth time, Kurogane," came the soft but obviously sharp voice of Tomoyo.

"Then don't," the black ninja muttered, swinging Ginryuu upward until it rested on his shoulders. "I don't need to hear it again anyway."

"The man whom you killed—" Tomoyo tried again.

"Wanted to kill you. Simple as that."

Even with the number of death threats held upon her neck, Tomoyo was never the type who had no regard for life. A life was still a life, whether it was lived in fear, anger, sorrow or joy. It was a gift, not a curse, and she believed that no human being had the right to take another human being's life unless there was a grave reason for it. But Kurogane did not seem to share her sentiments, much to her dismay.

"However time and time again, I would insist that you do not perform pointless killings—"

"My orders were to protect you. Nothing more."

It was not new, Kurogane's defiance and his disdainful way of speaking to the Princess. More often than not, Tomoyo would simply wave it away, dismiss it without a single word of protest or complain. Although he had great respect for Tomoyo and her sister, the Empress, it did not mean that he had high regard for any command or order given, be bound by a vow or not. He would act to and on his own accord. His bloodlust was a proof of that, one pointed out several times by the Princess herself.

Still, it was a careless reply, Kurogane's, and it made Souma sigh inwardly.

"Apologize to the Princess." She had to do something before tensions rose high and more unnecessary words were said.

"I will only apologize for overlooking an instruction," the younger ninja claimed, his chin raised defiantly as always. "And I will apologize for nothing else as I have done nothing wrong."

"That is unreasonable!" she retorted, only to be dismissed by the wave of a hand. "Princess—"

Tomoyo closed her eyes for a moment, a peaceful look settling on her face. However, Souma could see another expression taking place, as if she was making terrible peace to herself, coming to a terrible decision. When she had opened her eyes, her amethystine orbs darker than usual, she had lightly stepped forward and advanced towards her ninja, a determined look on her face. Kurogane managed to stay on his spot, his gaze trained on Tomoyo.

Souma held her breath. Was she going to cast a spell on him? Was she going to curse him? Perhaps banish him, exile him from Nihon? There were a number of possibilities as to what the Tsukiyomi had the power to do, each one worse than the last. However, none of them was anything Tomoyo had planned all along.

A sharp sound echoed in the hall and a loud gasp was elicited from Souma's lips when Tomoyo's outstretched hand, so seemingly gentle and soft, collided hard with Kurogane's cheek. The ninja stumbled back at the action, clutching his painful cheek, his face a mixture of pain, disbelief and anger. She had slapped him across the face. It was less painful than a curse yet a blow on Kurogane's ego all the same.

Souma, realizing what might happen next, had quickly rushed to the Princess's side, ready to intervene at any moment. However, it seemed that Kurogane didn't wish to lay a hand on Tomoyo. Either that, or he was still too startled at what had just happened. Souma could not blame him; even she had never seen Tomoyo make such a rash choice. A moment of silence had fallen between them, the tension so thick and suffocating, and then without another word, Tomoyo pulled her arm back and walked past them to leave the hall, her eyes closed and her face wiped blank of any emotion whatsoever. Her light footsteps quickly disappeared upon the closing of the doors.

Souma was gazing over Kurogane's shoulder; she had been following the Tsukiyomi's retreating back, confused and helpless as to what she would do next. Her eyes quickly moved to Kurogane, wanting to give him a piece of her mind as to disobeying the princess yet again, when she froze at the sight of his face, his eyes filled with unmistakable regret and pain. It was an emotion she had never seen him express as an adult.

"Kurogane…" she had started but stopped in mid-sentence when the ninja turned heel, pausing for a moment or two.

"The princess, she would need you right now, Souma. Go after her."

Souma stared blankly at his shoulders, words dying on her lips. All her questions were already dismissed, even before she could ask them. He sounded so sure, so certain of the princess that it almost scared her.

"Why don't you go instead?" she blurted out, a hand quickly covering her mouth.

She saw him turn his head slightly to her direction, his eyes shaded by his headpiece. There was apprehension and hesitation in his action, almost fear. Again, unmistakable and unfamiliar.

"Because then I would be forced to apologize."

The dull thud of his boots reverberated across the hall and in Souma's chest as she watched him leave, the door closing noiselessly.


	2. Avaritia

**A/N: **Second of the seven one-shots based on the Seven Deadly Sins, Greed. I KNOW the events in chapter 167 in TRC so don't anymore review if that's only what you're going to say. These seven fics are set BEFORE the events of TRC. Meaning, while Kurogane was still in Nihon yadda yadda and he still hasn't met Fye.

**Disclaimer: **TRC and all of its characters belong to CLAMP. Titles of each chapter is in Latin. Interpretation of the sin and the plot is mine.

**Avaritia **

**Greed** (n.) _It is an extreme form of want, where one desires things simply for the sake of owning them._

He could still remember that fateful day, clear and vivid in his memories as if it merely happened the day before. Up to that moment, he was oblivious as to what urged him to do such a thing. Perhaps it was anger on his part; for what reasons, he had no idea. Perhaps it was sheer indiscretion, a shared trait by growing boys like him. Recklessness and stupidity, Souma had called it one time; ignorance and love for scuffles were another.

However, he was quite definite of something, a memory that still struck him so far as if it carved itself in his mind: spots of virulent red blood were a striking contrast to the serene verdant color of the grass under the vast blue sky.

It was a clear day that day, not a cloud in sight, he could recall. Indeed the weather was fair, perfect for a picnic or a stroll perhaps. As for him, he was seated under the shade of a tree in the palace garden, merely taking a little break from his rigid training, an occasional luxury. It had been a number of years since the death of his parents and there were instances when he wanted to not think about it: the image of his father's arm and his mother's lifeless face. The training he underwent as well as the fair skies of Nihon had served as a distraction for him.

He remembered seeing the Princess that day, dressed in her usual elaborate robes, followed closely by Souma. She was fond of going for a stroll as well, perhaps to escape the suffocating pressure brought upon by the title of Tsukiyomi. He had never bothered to ask. However, unlike the usual, she and Souma were not alone.

Dark red eyes had narrowed at their companion, a boy, perhaps the son of a noble, then flickered at the young princess, her expression as gentle and kind as ever. They were talking, it had seemed, as they walked across the garden, unmindful of him watching. A sneer painted his lips upon seeing the flustered look on the boy's face, obviously eager to please the Princess. An animated Tomoyo, she rarely showed that side in front of her subjects. It was privilege only he and Souma shared. And yet, he had seen it, heard it that day: a tickled laughter, the same one he would often hear when her sights had set upon him, mischief swirling in those orbs. That melodious sound often reserved only for his ears and that smile, so brilliant and uplifting. Those were _his_, as far as he had known.

The smug sneer he had had completely disappeared, to be replaced by a grim expression. It was a haunting look from years before, perhaps a reflection of what he had been during his momentary lapse into madness.

What had pushed him to his feet, his wooden sword in one hand, and made him cross the lawn to where the Princess was, that overwhelming emotion in his chest, he had no idea. He could not identify it. And what had happened next, he was not entirely sure. The next thing he knew, Souma had restrained his arms and the young boy was on all fours the grass, Tomoyo crouching anxiously beside him. He could observe a mark, slowly darkening and spreading in a circular fashion, much like a droplet of ink in water. Then, it had struck him, the metallic scent of blood, and his anger seemingly had left his senses. Souma's voice had sounded distant, quiet although he was quite sure that the woman was barking close to his ear. He could somehow make up what she was trying to say to him.

"What did you do that for? What is your problem, Kurogane, hitting people at random? Is this what they teach you in training?"

Hitting people at random? Souma had often pointed out his rather ruthless technique in fighting. The smirk had returned on his lips, ignoring the fact that Souma still held him back, just as Tomoyo had looked up at him, an inquiring glint in her eyes. It was apparent that she did not understand as well, his reason for suddenly punching a guest. A derisive noise had escaped his lips, turning his head away.

He remembered a wave of relief washing over him at that time. As if he was pleased at what had happened. After all, that boy was too weak for him, too feeble. And yet, why did Tomoyo smile at him, let him hear her laughter? He could not understand it either.

A single word left the lips of the Princess in a serious tone he had rarely heard.

"Why?"

He averted his gaze once more to the grass, its blades stained with bright blood from the young male. Why? Wasn't it obvious yet, the answer to that inquiry? His hand clenched tightly around the training sword. And why, why was she using that kind of tone on him, giving him that kind of look? As if he had done something wrong. As if he was the one at fault.

"Because there are things that are supposed to be only mine and mine alone." After his words came an incessant stream of lecture from the older female ninja.

He had never asked the Princess if she had forgiven him that day. Perhaps it was the fear inside him that she might not have. He knew that it was not jealousy that had pushed him to his limit that day. It was more than that, the thought of seeing Tomoyo share her smile and laughter to some random stranger. It had ticked him off. For some reason, it did. For some reason, he had selfishly believed that her smile, her laughter, was his and his alone.

"Kurogane, I am quite certain that Souma will disapprove of your slacking off. She might even throw you out of the palace on a whim."

He glared darkly at the young Princess, bent over his form, a cheerful smile lighting up her face. It was that smile—that stupid, irritating smile—that had made him want to beat the living daylights out of that boy in the past. That smile that had always been his and his alone.

"She can't throw me out," he grumbled, sitting up. "She's not the Empress."

"Ah, that we are not quite sure of. Dear Sister trusts her judgment verily." She straightened to her full height, the wind lifting up her long dark hair. "We would not want that, would we? Dear Kurogane, out in the streets of the capital. What a sight to see."

She let out a laugh, so vibrant and full of life, then turned to him and held out a hand. "Shall we go back to the palace now?"

He was sure that the Princess had not understood what he had meant at that time. Or perhaps she did; she simply refused to share her thoughts about it and let him do what he wished. He gazed at the smile on her lips and listened to the laughter from her voice box.

Tomoyo faltered, tilting her head to one side in inquiry. "Is there something the matter?"

Perhaps she did after all, understood what he had meant.


	3. Luxuria

**A/N: **Third of the seven one-shots depicting the Seven Deadly Sins. These fics are from BEFORE the events TRC. Meaning no feathers, no FWR, no Fai, no mangled limbs or swallowed eyes, kay? I thought I had posted this one already. The title of each chapter is the latin version of each sin and each sin has its own interpretation according to different people. Meaning, that if it doesn't make sense, I apologize. I explained it in my writing journal. Anyway, Lust is the most straight-forward of all sins anyway.

Now, I didn't want to make an M-rated fic. Not because I don't know how to make an M-rated fic [you have no idea how graphic I could get but because I don't like placing two characters in such a situation unless that they're the type of characters that would easily jump into something like that. Kapish? Lust isn't always about sex, y'know.

**Disclaimer: **TRC and all its characters belong to CLAMP.

**Luxuria **

**Lust **(n.)_Usually intense, obsessive and/or excessive thoughts or desires of a sexual nature for self-gratification._

A string of curses left his lips yet again as he stood behind a tree, his arms folded across his chest. Trust Souma to pass the responsibility of taking care of the Princess to him. And of all times, really. Was the woman mocking him? Perhaps she was, finally emulating the same ridiculing Tomoyo was fond of doing. A sigh escaped his lips this time and he momentarily glanced over his shoulder to see if the Princess was all right—

—Only to realize that it was not safe for him to look over his shoulder.

"Kurogane! I saw that!"

There a low irritated growl in his throat before he managed a logical reply with a calm voice. "It was unintentional and without malice, Princess."

His hands clenched around the hilt of Ginryuu as he closed his eyes, feeling an odd but pleasurable sensation coursing through his body, warming him under his skin. It was taboo. Unthinkable. Forbidden. He suppressed another growl and shut his eyes tightly.

He wanted to curse Souma and her sudden task to some far off place in the country. He wanted to curse the architect who had designed the palace, exposing Princess Tomoyo to different dangers, despite the wards she held up. He wanted to curse himself for being too weak-minded, easily drawn away by his emotions at the mere mention of the Princess's safety. And lastly, he wanted to curse Tomoyo. He wanted to curse everything about Tomoyo – from her penetrating gaze which seemed to probe into his entire existence through a mere change in their glint to her laughter which served as a constant comfort to his senses – everything about her that had made him weak and powerless against her.

That luxurious dark hair, oh how he wanted to thread and tangle his fingers through those silky locks, a tickling sensation against his skin. Those eyes, more brilliant than any amethyst he had seen, oh how he wanted to gaze upon them for so long, without anyone and anything bothering him, drowning into their depths. Those slender arms – authoritative when held out yet gentle and kind when pulled against her chest – wrapped sinuously around his neck. Those fingers – so slim and graceful while beckoning him or simply playing her string instrument – tangled with his. That skin – so silken and flawless, fair with a hint of rose, which smelled so divine, like honey with vanilla – pressed against him. Those lips – soft and pliant, like pale pink petals of a rose – marking him.

He worshiped every single thing about her, wanted to mark every single thing about her as his own, and yet it seemed to give him pleasure at the thought of destroying those things, tainting them, fouling them with sin.

Oh how he wanted to crush her under his arms, like a bird caged in iron, her body falling limply against him, her lips uttering a soft plea, the twinkle in her eyes disappearing completely. He wanted to touch her without any apprehension or fear of breaking her. He wanted to hear her call out his name with neither a command nor authority at hand. Perhaps it would satisfy her; perhaps it would not. Nevertheless, she would feel the same pain he would feel whenever his gaze would land on her.

And to think that he was merely several feet away from her, hidden behind a tree, waiting for her to finish bathing in the crystal clear spring of the palace. Another growl left his throat. Souma must indeed be mocking him somewhere, laughing her head off at his situation at the moment. The evil hag, what did she know anyway about what he wanted? What he desired most?

"Kurogane."

Almost immediately, he turned around at the voice yet again without thinking. And yet again, he turned back around, his eyes shut tightly. It seemed that it wasn't only Souma who was mocking him, but the gods of the entire cosmic universe as well. Although already wearing a white garment, he felt that the thin fabric, which clung to her damp skin, did not provide much help to cover the Princess. Apparently, it even enhanced her curves, ones that he only noticed just recently. He kicked himself mentally, reminding himself that he should be a ninja first of Nihon, a knight, before a man. Embarrassment was a pointless and insignificant emotion; there was no room for it.

But then who could blame his reactions? He was, after all, just human, despite the blood-soaked defenses he had around his heart.

"Yes, Princess?" Like before, it took all of his energy and nerve to keep his voice even.

"I'm hoping you're not thinking _those_ thoughts."

What?!

"Ginryuu, I mean." Her voice was filled with laughter and teasing. "So firm and forceful, aren't we? As if we're going to war."

Kurogane fought to urge to start hacking things with his blade. Knowing Tomoyo, there had to be some underlying sexual reference to that seemingly innocent remark and she was obviously speaking pointedly at him. Then again, she was already a little over that age when they discover other bodily functions. He was not at all surprised.

Any day, any given day, oh how he wanted to curse Souma.


End file.
